O Tigre Branco e os Cinco Dragões
by negai no hime
Summary: Como seria Akatsuki no Yona, se, além dos dragões, um tigre pertencesse ao grupo? Conheça Maya, uma poderosa guerreira, antiga amiga de Zeno, que o reencontra e não o larga mais. Maya carrega o poder do tigre branco, pode se transformar e se tornar invencível. Mas não é só isso que chama a atenção de todos, em especial do dragão verde. ps: dá pra acompanhar sem ter lido o mangá :)
1. Capítulo 1

Mangá vol. 17

Resumo: neste volume, o grupo chega ao vilarejo na fronteira da Tribo da Terra, e lá escoltam um garoto de Kai até seu território. Os dragões, com exceção de Zeno, ficam doentes e passam uns dias na vila para se recuperarem. Enquanto estão lá, ocorre nas proximidades uma batalha de Kouka contra Kai, e os perdedores do exército de Kai que retornam decidem atacar suas próprias vilas para que Kouka não encontrasse ninguém vivo quando invadisse. Hak, Kija, Shin-Ah, Jin-Ha e Hak partem para a luta para proteger o vilarejo. Yona, Yoon e Zeno vão atrás. Zeno tem o corpo despedaçado pelos soldados, mas ele se recupera rapidamente, com a pele de dragão. O dragão dourado finalmente revela seu poder, e no momento que isto acontece, uma garota, num vilarejo do Reino de Kai, tem um pressentimento.

Mangá vol 18:

 **Maya: a garota misteriosa junta-se ao grupo**

Na batalha em Kai, o corpo de Zeno se transforma todo em pele de dragão.

Zeno: não importa quantas vezes vocês me dilacerem. Eu serei o escudo de todos!

...

Maya: Zeno!

A garota abre os olhos e num sobressalto se levanta da cama. Na sua mente, lembranças desse jovem rapaz que conheceu há alguns anos passam como cenas rápidas. Ela definitivamente sentiu a presença dele, depois de tanto tempo sem nenhum sinal. Várias pensamentos tomam conta:

Maya: "definitivamente é ele! Está próximo, em todo seu poder! Devo encontrá-lo! Ou não.. porque se ele me pedir para cumprir a promessa que fiz, não conseguirei.. mas.. talvez não seja isso.. talvez ele tenha encontrado o rei e esteja feliz o servindo, afinal ele me disse que só tornaria a usar seu poder a serviço do rei. Neste caso, não preciso me preocupar em fazer o que ele me pediu. De qualquer modo.. estou muito sozinha aqui e já cansei deste lugar. Era tão feliz quando nós três vivíamos juntos.. imagino como ele esteja! Quer saber?! Não vou deixar isso passar, vou te encontrar, dragão dourado!"

Maya coloca por cima de sua roupa um leve quimono branco com detalhes azul-turquesa de flores, amarra uma faixa azul clara e parte. Deixa pra trás um quarto chique de uma pousada, e com as próprias pernas vai até a fronteira de Kai.

...

Num acampamento, Zeno conta para todos que é o Ouryuu da primeira geração, e que inclusive foi casado. A noite, quando todos dormem, ele se lembra de sua história com o rei Hiryuu e os outros dragões. De como após a morte do rei ele continuou servindo o castelo como padre e em batalhas, mas depois resolveu partir. De como ele ficou sozinho todo esse tempo, e em desespero se feriu várias vezes para morrer. De quando, centenas de anos depois, no reino de Kai, ele levou uma flechada, desmaiou, e quando acordou estava na casa de Kaya, a única mulher por quem se apaixonou. Zeno se lembra com carinho de quando a pede em casamento, de quando ela aceita, e de como a vida deles é simples e feliz, apesar da doença de Kaya. Se lembra de uma madrugada, quando alguém bateu na porta:

toc toc

Zeno se levanta preguiçosamente e abre. Fica sem palavras. A sua frente, uma garota, respirando ofegante, com os cabelos desgrenhados e o rosto sujo, com sangue escorrendo pelos dedos das mãos, balbucia "Ka-ya.." e logo desmaia em seus braços. Zeno imediatamente a carrega para cama, sob o olhar surpreso de Kaya, que acordara a pouco e observava tudo paralisada. Assim que Zeno a deita na cama, começa a preparar os curativos, e Kaya se aproxima relutante. Põe a mão sobre a testa da garota e balbucia

Kaya: ir..mã..

...

Zeno acorda e vai checar a garota. Ela parecia mais saudável agora, e pode observar melhor seus traços. Tinha os cabelos negros como a escuridão, parecidos com o de Kaya, porém mais longos. Os traços eram semelhantes, porém mais marcantes. Zeno não consegui esquecer o olhar dela quando bateu na porta. Apesar de exausta e quase desfalecendo, seu olhar era forte e determinado, e ele podia jurar que parecia com o de um felino. Além disso, tinha algo na aura dessa garota que não era comum. Também não entendia porque Kaya cuidava tão obstinadamente dela e estava tão calada e séria desde aquela noite. Os ferimentos nas articulações da mão também não faziam sentido. Zeno estava absorto em pensamentos, quando de repente sente agarrarem seu punho. Maya diz, baixinho, com o olhar penetrante

Maya: quem é você, dragão?

Zeno dá um salto pra trás, assustado, e nesse momento chega Kaya carregando uma cesta de legumes. O rapaz sai correndo pela porta. Kaya não entende, mas ao ver que Maya estava acordada e tinha se colocado sentada, dá um sorriso, que é retribuído pela garota.

...

Zeno retorna a casa quando já era noite. Assim que entra, Maya dá um pulo em seus braços, abraçando e dizendo sorridente:

Maya: bem vindo de volta, maninho!

Zeno: ...

Kaya ri. Maya o leva até a mesa de jantar e as duas, numa animação total, tagarelando e rindo, acabam contagiando o rapaz, que fica alegre também.

Depois da refeição, Kaya vai preparar o chá, e Zeno e Maya ficam sozinhos. Um breve silêncio e Maya pergunta:

Maya: eu não errei quando te chamei de dragão, não é? Não precisa se preocupar, tenho certeza que minha irmã sabe também.

Zeno fica encabulado, mas Maya ri descontraída.

Maya: bem que diz a lenda que tigres e dragões podem ser os melhores amigos ou os piores inimigos!

Zeno se assusta.

Zeno: Tigres? Peraí..você? Essa aura? Aquele olhar? Você? Kaya? – olha pra esposa, que se senta na mesa e diz, séria

Kaya: acho que devo te contar uma coisa..

Kaya conta sua história para Zeno: ela e Maya nasceram na tribo dos tigres brancos, uma vila de Kai que fica escondida dentro das matas, onde ninguém sabe a localização e ninguém, depois que sai, consegue achá-la de volta. Os tigres brancos, segundo a lenda, ajudaram a estabelecer o território de Kai, mas se retiraram de cena e esconderam sua existência quando perceberam que os governadores estavam tentando controlá-los. Pois se tem uma coisa que os tigres prezam, é a liberdade, e não aceitam autoridade de ninguém. Dizem que no passado foram os que protegeram Kai contra os dragões, pois são os únicos que podem destruir um dragão. Mas isto não é falado nem em Kai nem em Kouka, pois os humanos-tigres fizeram questão de sumir com todos os documentos que revelavam sua existência, para se protegerem e não serem metidos em questões políticas. Mesmo assim, algumas histórias reais continuaram como lendas.

Nesta tribo, as crianças começam a manifestar os poderes de tigre quando tem 10 anos: seus sentidos ficam mais aguçados, conseguem sentir cheiros, enxergar mais além, ouvir a muita distância, ficam extremamente ágeis, com um excelente reflexo, atingem alta velocidade, podem dar saltos e pular sem se machucar, tem maior força física e uma intuição super apurada. Elas vão desenvolvendo esses poderes ao longo da vida com treinamento e controle. Até que com 15 anos, geralmente, depois de um árduo treino para o corpo humano suportar a transformação, ocorre um ritual de passagem em que os poderes do tigre são levados ao auge e manifestados totalmente. Tudo que elas conseguiam antes é multiplicado, e seu aspecto físico muda durante a transformação: os cabelos ficam mais eriçados, os olhos se tornam olhos dourados de felino, e crescem garras da articulação dos dedos que cortam qualquer coisa.

Kaya: o tigre, porém, não quis se manifestar em mim. Com 10 anos, eu ainda era uma criança normal. Até essa idade tudo bem, mas depois disso comecei a ver todos meus amigos fazendo coisas extraordinárias, enquanto eu continuava humana. Geralmente as crianças que não manifestam poderes são levadas para fora da tribo e deixadas pra morrer sozinhas. Isso é raro, mas acontece. Meus pais imploraram para a chefe esperar mais alguns anos, mas mesmo com 12, eu ainda não tinha nada demais. E pior, com essa idade fiquei doente. Meus pais não conseguiram mais me segurar lá, e eu fui expulsa da tribo. Fiquei vagando por dias, doente e sozinha, até que encontrei uma vila e fui ajudada por uma senhora, que acabou pegando minha doença e morreu. Desde então, tenho vivido assim, com medo das pessoas se contaminarem por minha causa.

Maya coloca sua mão sobre a de Kaya neste momento, que estava com o rosto triste.

Maya: não fique assim irmã, se você não tivesse a determinação e força de vontade que você tem nunca estaria viva até agora. A doença não te venceu. Tenho certeza que o espírito do tigre branco vive em você, só que ele escolheu se manifestar de forma diferente.

Kaya sorri para Maya, agradecida.

Kaya: obrigada querida. Zeno, era Maya quem cuidava de mim quando a doença me atacava, quando ninguém queria se aproximar. Ela pagou um preço por isso, pois todas as pessoas da aldeia acabaram se distanciando dela, com medo também.

Maya: sim, mas eu não me importava com isso, nunca tive medo de adoecer, você sabe. Eu fiquei com muita raiva e tristeza quando você foi expulsa. Eu estava numa semana de treinamento intensivo, então fiquei fora de casa por um tempo. Quando voltei, me falaram que você tinha sido levada pra fora há alguns dias. Era impossível que tivesse sobrevivido. Mas eu sentia que você estava viva, e jurei encontrá-la quando tivesse com meus plenos poderes. Porque quando a gente sai da tribo, não pode voltar mais, nunca mais, e pensei que para me proteger neste mundo de fora eu teria que ter todos meus poderes. Assim, treinei duro, me dediquei mais que os outros porque tinha pressa em partir. Mas, apesar disso, o tigre não se manifestou fisicamente em mim quando fiz 15 anos, e o pessoal da tribo começou a desconfiar que eu tinha a mesma doença que você, apesar de não demonstrar nenhum sintoma. Mas a chefe me segurava lá porque via potencial em mim. Até que um dia perdi a paciência, eu sabia que todos apenas me aturavam e iam se livrar de mim assim que vissem que eu não ia manifestar meus poderes no auge. Então resolvi fugir. Como eu sabia como os vigias atuavam foi fácil, mas mesmo assim quando eu estava na porta me pegaram. Começaram a me atacar, inclusive amigos que eu achava que gostavam de mim. E alguém falou de você, nem lembro o que, só sei que na hora senti tanta raiva, tanto ódio, senti meu sangue ferver como nunca antes e meu corpo todo queimar. Não sei direito o que houve, foi muito rápido, lembro de sangue e urros, lembro que minha mão dilacerou pra dar lugar às garras e que eu lutei como nunca. Depois saí correndo numa velocidade que nunca tinha alcançado antes, e chorando, e tentava sentir sua presença e segui-la. Até que meus poderes foram indo embora aos poucos e eu só fiquei com o cansaço e dor. Mas felizmente consegui chegar e bater a sua porta. Ainda bem que deu tudo certo ne?

Kaya: Sim, fico feliz que esteja aqui comigo.

As duas se abraçam e escutam um gemido. Olham para Zeno, que estava em lágrimas. Em questão de segundos, ele abre a boca e começa a chorar como criança, dizendo

Zeno: vocês são maravilhosas!

As duas riem até que ele se acalma.

...

Algumas semanas depois...

Maya: haaaaaaaaaa – e corta uma árvore.

Zeno: muito bem – e bate palmas – agora me ataque – e tira uma espada.

Maya fica parada.

Zeno: eeeei vamos lá, rápido! Você sabe que eu me recupero de qualquer corte! Vamos vamos!

Maya ainda imóvel, fingindo não ouvir.

Zeno: vai perder para um dragão, gatinha?

Maya olha furiosa e parte pra cima. Os dois lutam até que Maya faz um corte profundo no braço de Zeno e ele grita.

Maya para de atacar, assustada.

Zeno: não precisa parar, você sabe que eu me recupero – ri, mas sentia algo estranho.

Geralmente seus cortes se recuperavam imediatamente, mas desta vez, não.

Zeno: bem, continue treinando com as árvores até eu recuperar, senão não vou lutar direito.

Maya aceita e continua a treinar. Quando olha pra trás, Zeno não está lá. Vai correndo até sua casa e vê Kaya, preocupadíssima, cuidando dele, que estava com febre e pálido.

Kaya: pelo jeito ele não se recupera de cortes feitos com as garras de tigre.

Maya olha estupefata, e corre para o lado de Zeno, arrependida.

Zeno: não se preocupe, Maya. fico feliz em saber que alguém pode me ferir, me sinto mais humano. Obrigado.

...

Alguns meses depois...

Maya diz, animada:

Maya: vou viajaaaar!

Kaya: que? pra onde? Com quem? Por que? Quando volta?

Maya: Calma maninha. É que saiu uma recompensa pra pegar uns ladrões aí, daí eu pensei que como agora estou super treinada, posso usar meus poderes pra fazer o bem!

Kaya: E?

Maya: E ganhar uma recompensa tão maravilhosa que vamos poder comprar um palácio e viver como nobres pra sempre – diz com os olhos brilhantes.

Zeno: Ah isso parece divertido! Posso ir junto?

Kaya: Não! E quanto a você Maya, eu sei que nada que eu disser vai te fazer mudar de ideia, mas saiba que eu sou contra.

Zeno: também quero ir!

Maya: não! quero ir sozinha Zeno, quero me testar! Eu sei que consigo, preciso por a prova todo treinamento que recebi! Você não confia na sua pupila, mestre?

Zeno: Confio sim, pode ir pode ir – diz orgulhoso

Kaya olha com ódio para ele e grita:

Kaya: para de apoiar as maluquices dessa menina!

Zeno: mas..mas..preciso confiar na minha aluna.

Kaya: ela só falou isso pra te bajular, tigres não se consideram pupilos de ninguém.

Zeno: mas..mas..

E a porta se fecha. Os dois olham para a porta, e um para o outro. Kaya estava preocupada, e Zeno a abraça.

Zeno: não se preocupe Kaya. Nada vai acontecer com ela. Você não tem ideia de como ela se tornou mais forte.

...

Uns dias após a ausência de Maya, a doença de Kaya tinha retornado e ela estava mais fraca do que nunca. Zeno não media esforços para cuidar da esposa, mas tudo parecia em vão, pois ela só piorava.

Zeno, desesperado e em prantos, vai até a floresta e pede ao deus dragão que salve sua amada, e oferece sua vida em troca. Mas seus apelos foram respondidos com silêncio. Ao retornar para sua casa, aos prantos, vê pela última vez sua amada:

Kaya: Zeno, obrigada por cuida de mim e por receber tão bem minha irmã. Nos encontraremos de novo no paraíso, certo?

Zeno: sim – e a mão de Kaya perde a vida.

Zeno entra em completo desespero. Fica dias e dias ao lado do corpo de Kaya. Suas lágrimas tinham secado.

Maya, do outro lado do país, sente que sua irmã morrera e com muita tristeza inicia seu retorno. Demora alguns dias para chegar. Para na frente da casa. Tinha medo do que iria ver ao entrar lá. A casa parecia abandonada, e ela tinha certeza que Zeno estava lá dentro. A garota abre a porta e fica horrorizada com a cena. Zeno estava imóvel ao lado de um esqueleto. A casa cheirava podridão. Nunca tinha presenciado uma cena tão grotesca. Não consegue dizer uma palavra de tão apertada que estava sua garganta.

Zeno interrompe o silêncio, com a voz assustadoramente neutra, mas que escondia muita aflição.

Zeno: tenho um pedido a te fazer, quero que você prometa que irá cumpri-lo. Não é nada de mais para você e não vai prejudicar ninguém. Promete?

Maya não sabia o que dizer. Aquela cena, aquela voz.. Zeno, que sempre estava sorridente e positivo, parecia agora mais cadavérico que o corpo. Maya só conseguiu dizer:

Maya: s..i...m

Zeno: vou voltar a Kouka para confirmar se o rei Hiryuu voltou ou não. Se ele não tiver nascido de novo, é a prova de que minha vida definitivamente não tem mais sentido. Eu esperei tempo demais, e já foi me tirado demais. Prometa, que quando eu te pedir, você, com suas garras, as únicas coisas neste mundo que podem me ferir... vai me matar.

Zeno olha para Maya com uma expressão de dor e determinação. Ela nunca tinha visto tanta dor em um olhar, nem tanta seriedade. Lágrimas escorrem dos olhos da garota, e ela, sem pensar, sai correndo, com toda a velocidade que conseguia, para qualquer lugar onde pudesse esquecer tudo aquilo.

Zeno retorna a Kouka e sente a presença de Hiryuu. Percebe que ele tinha reencarnado. Visita os dragões restantes e resolve aguardar pela última vez.

...

(anos depois, de volta ao acampamento de Yona e os outros)

Depois de uma noite de lembranças, Zeno acorda, e encontra todos animados preparando o desjejum antes de partir. Notam que Shin-Ah está inquieto

Yona: o que foi?

Shin-Ah: sinto algo se movendo.. mas não sei bem o que é...é bem rápido.

Jae-Ha: agora que você disse, também tenho essa sensação. É uma energia estranha.

Todos ficam atentos. Hak empunha sua lança e todos ficam de prontidão. Zeno era o único que sabia o que se aproximava, e estava boquiaberto e imóvel.

Kija: está se aproximando!

Subitamente, e antes que qualquer pudesse reagir, ouvem um grito enquanto algo salta do nada nos braços de Zeno.

Maya: Zenooooooooooo!

O Ouryuu cai no chão. Todos olham em volta boquiabertos. Uma pessoa se levanta e se abana

Maya: oi pessoal! Ai desculpa maninho, não sabia que você tinha ficado tão frágil! Que bom te ver! Oba!

Zeno se levanta e os dois se abraçam, pulam, grita, comemoram. Ninguém entende nada. Até que Yona resolve interromper

Yona: Zeno, quem é sua amiga?

Zeno: ah sim, esta é Maya, é minha cunhada.

Todos agora tem tempo pra ver com atenção quem estava lá. Era uma garota extremamente bela, tanto ou mais que a princesa, com cabelos longos, negros, lisos, olhos levemente dourados, bonitos e fortes, pele morena pelo sol. Era muito elegante e sua aura exalava poder e nobreza. Não parecia humana, mas nada em seus traços indicava que não fosse.

Maya: sim, eu morei por Zeno por algum tempo enquanto minha irmã era viva, mas depois nos separamos. Quer dizer que você encontrou novos amigos? Que ótimo! São esquisitos mas parecem ser legais!

Zeno concorda e apresenta todos. Eles tomam desjejum juntos. Fazia tempo que Maya não ria tanto.


	2. Capítulo 2

Vol. 19 (1ª parte)

 **As garras do tigre começam a se revelar**

A jornada continuava. Passavam agora por uma estrada no meio da floresta. Zeno e Maya caminhavam atrás de todos, conversando animadamente. Zeno contava para a garota quem era quem.

Zeno: ...e então foi assim que Yona chegou até aqui, ela é a reencarnação do rei Hiryuu, e é por isso que a seguimos. Hak é seu escudeiro fiel, e também sofre por um amor não correspondido.

Nessa hora a lança de um Hak furioso imediatamente aparece ao lado do pescoço de Zeno.

Hak: ta falando demais.

Maya: relaxa, eu já tinha percebido.

Maya e Zeno: não vamos contar pra ninguém!

Hak bufa e vai até a frente, onde estava Yona junto com Yoon, compenetrados tentando seguir a risca o mapa.

Yona: o que foi? Você parece irritado.

Hak: nada, só acho que o Zeno fala demais.

Yona: ah, ele está empolgado porque alguém do seu passado que ele gosta muito voltou.

Hak: ele contou toda sua história pra ela, você não fica preocupada?

Yona: na verdade não. ela parece uma pessoa confiável. Me sinto bem perto dela. Ontem até tomamos banho juntas!

Hak fica enrubescido.

Yona: é muito bom ter outra garota aqui pra compartilhar as coisas.

Hak: hmm..ficaram falando de safadezas não é?

Yona: cala a boca Hak!

Lá no fim, Zeno continuava:

Zeno: Yoon cuida de todos aqui, é muito competente e tem muitas habilidades. Kija é o dragão branco, ele é muito obstinado e positivo, seu braço consegue destruir qualquer coisa. Shin-Ah tem olhos de dragão, vê a qualquer distância, é puro, gentil e tem um bom coração...

Os dois dragões, que caminhavam no meio da fila e ouviam tudo, ficam de repente com cara de satisfeitos, e até mudam o andar, orgulhosos. Jae-Ha olha de relance para eles, achando engraçado, e pensa:

Jae-Ha: "o que será que ele vai dizer de mim? Que sou o poderoso dragão verde, forte e destemido, o mais belo e elegante do grupo, um bravo guerreiro, amante perfeito e.."

Zeno:...e o Jae-Ha, que tem uma perna de dragão, é safado e aproveita pra flertar com todas as mulheres bonitas que encontra.

Jae-Ha: EI! – grita, se virando pra Zeno, irritadíssimo – não é assim que você tem que me apresentar! – e se volta para Maya – não acredite no que ele diz.

Maya: hmm...tá..

Jae-Ha volta para seu lugar. Lança um olhar de censura para Kija e Shin-Ah, que davam risinhos pelo ocorrido. Maya cochicha para Zeno:

Maya: ele parece ser assim mesmo.

Zeno: é sim, to te falando

Jae-Ha ainda ouvia e fica vermelho de raiva.

Jae-Há: eu estou ouvindo vocês!

Maya: mas ele nunca deu em cima de mim.. Será que ele me acha estranha?

Zeno: não, deve ser porque você é muito bonita, ele deve ta apaixonado.

Jae-Ha fica mais vermelho ainda, com os dentes cerrados de raiva.

Maya: entendo..

Jae-Ha: eu ainda estou ouvindo vocês! – grita e se vira para os dois, que riem inocentemente. E sai andando rapidamente, emburrado, para a frente da fila.

...

Depois de algumas horas, encontram um local ideal para acampar e passar a noite.

Yoon: beleza, vamos descansar por aqui hoje. Besta Trovão, acenda o fogo. Kija, vá pegar água. Shin-Ah, vá juntar lenha. Jae-Ha, monte a barraca. Maya,...

Yoon vê Maya encantada com uma borboleta colorida, pulando de um lado pra outro tentando pegá-la.

Yoon: bem.. teremos que descobrir algo que você possa fazer... Yona, estamos com pouca carne, você pode caçar?

Yona: deixa comigo! Eu pegarei um urso! – diz destemida

Maya: opa! Também quero ir! Pegaremos um urso juntas, amiga!

As duas batem as palmas das mãos, empolgadas.

Yoon: isso é meio preocupante. Hak, melhor você ir junto. Sua princesa e essa estranha se tornaram obstinadas demais.

Hak: elas devem estar famintas.

Yoon: você está muito tranquilo com a situação! – grita Yoon, enquanto Hak ia despreocupadamente atrás das garotas.

Zeno: Zeno já é idoso e vai dormir, me acorde quando a comida estiver pronta.

Yoon: PERAÍ eterno 17 anos! Você não vai fugir, trate de vir aqui me ajudar!

Zeno: esses jovens não respeitam mais os mais velhos – diz inconformado.

Shin-Ah, enquanto pega lenha, se depara com uma estátua de dragão e a corta quando ela engole seu esquilo Ao. Ao fazer isso, um espírito entra no rapaz e ele se torna outra pessoa. Quando volta para a companhia dos outros, está rude e estranho. E sem a máscara.

Kija, Jae-Ha, Yoon e Zeno ficam surpresos com a mudança de atitude repentina do rapaz. Kija acaba fazendo alarde sobre a situação e Shin-Ah é muito grosso com ele. Resolvem fazer uma reunião de emergência.

Kija: devemos começar agora o conselho dos quatro irmãos dragões. O assunto é a fase rebelde de Shin-Ah.

Kija chama Yoon para participar do conselho, já que ele é parte da família. Concluem que é apenas uma fase rebelde e que logo Seiryuu voltará a ser gentil.

Jae-Ha: aproveitando o conselho, quero perguntar por que essa garota amiga do Zeno está andando com a gente. Não vejo porque temos que escoltar outra pessoa, a princesa já dá trabalho demais e tem muitos perigos nessa região.

Kija: eu não vejo problema nisso, nós temos força suficiente pra proteger outra pessoa. Além do mais, ela é diferente de outras pessoas, pensa bem Jae-Ha, ela está no meio de vários dragões e nunca olhou torto pra gente, nem ficou com medo.

Zeno: é que o Zeno contou pra ela que vocês são legais!

Kija: mesmo assim. Sem contar que ela parece um pouco solitária..

Jae-Ha fica envergonhado nessa hora, pois percebe que estava sendo um pouco cruel.

Yoon: é verdade, pode ser que ela não tenha pra onde ir ou sei lá, cada um tem seus motivos pra estar aqui né? eu gostei dela também, e não me importo em cozinhar pra mais uma pessoa.

Zeno: Jae-Ha está preocupado demais com a nova senhorita, não é mesmo? será que é por isso que não tira os olhos dela? – JaeHa fica enrubescido

Jae-Ha: só acho que mais alguém no grupo pode ser um fardo. E como não sabemos nada sobre ela, estou desconfiado, só isso.

Zeno: hmm.. Zeno garante que a senhorita é uma boa pessoa e que sabe se cuidar sozinha, não vai causar problemas pra ninguém.– diz com um sorrisso radiante.

JaeHa se cala, vencido. Zeno era muito mais perceptivo que ele imaginava. Nem ele tinha reparado que não tirara os olhos de Maya desde que ela apareceu. Seria por causa do mistério que a envolvia, da aura diferente que emanava, de sua presença alegre e descontraída, mas que em breves momentos se tornava séria e compenetrada? Seria devido a seu olhar feroz e gentil ao mesmo tempo, ou seus cabelos negros e sedosos ressaltando contra o branco perolado do elegante quimono que usava? Não sabia se era algum desses motivos ou todos, mas essa mulher definitivamente lhe chamara a atenção, e isso o incomodava.

Shin-Ah, que ainda estava lá, faz um barulho e todos se lembram dele.

Kija: então, voltando ao ShinAh, devemos encará-lo com os corações abertos!

Kija se volta para o Seiryuu e faz um belo discurso motivacional para ele. Shin-Ah se irrita, e lhe dá um soco. Quando Jae-Ha pede pra ela ajudar na barraca, ele a destrói. Todos ainda aturam, até que, ao ser perguntado sobre onde está Ao, Shin-Ah responde "sei lá". Nessa hora, cai a ficha e todos tem certeza de que aquele não era o Shin-Ah verdadeiro. Ele abre os olhos para usar seu poder contra os Kija e Jae-Ha, mas Zeno pula na frente dos dois, pois os poderes de dragão não o atingem. Porém, ele fica levemente paralisado, e Shin-Ah aproveita para amarrá-lo e levá-lo à sua caverna. Os outros vão atrás, e Yoon fica na barraca para avisar Hak e as meninas quando voltassem.

...

Yona: está ficando tarde. Maya?

Maya estava imóvel, olhando fixamente em uma direção. Antes que Yona ou Hak pudessem dizer algo, ela sai correndo para o meio da mata e os dois a perdem de vista.

Yona: Hak, o que vamos fazer?

Hak, sério, pois também pressentia algo, diz:

Hak: vamos voltar ao acampamento. Acho que tem algo acontecendo.

Os dois retornam e encontram Yoon desolado. Ele contam o que houve, e os dois resolvem ir atrás de Shin-Ah também.

...

Kija e Jae-Ha encontram a entrada para a caverna secreta do dragão azul. Era uma abertura no meio do solo, ao lado de uma estátua quebrada de dragão, com escadarias que desciam metros abaixo da terra. Assim que colocam o pé no primeiro degrau, ouvem uma voz gritando seus nomes.

Maya: Kija, Jae-Ha, me esperem!

Kija: Maya? o que está fazendo aqui?

Maya: vou com vocês.

Jae-Ha: de jeito nenhum, não sabemos o que..

Maya passa por ele, ignorando totalmente o conselho, e desce os degraus. Os dois vão atrás. Era uma longa escada, com uma fraca iluminação de velas, assustadora e tortuosa. Maya de repente pára.

Jae-Ha: o que foi?

Maya: mor..ce..gos..aaaahhhhh – grita enquanto um bando de morcegos voa sobre a cabeças deles, e dá passos para trás, em pânico, até que sente as mãos de Jae-Ha em seus ombros, e ouve sua voz calma:

Jae-Ha: não se preocupe, vamos te prot.. – mas ele interrompe sua frase ao ver Kija, agachado, de olhos fechados, trêmulo e implorando para que os morcegos fossem embora

Kija: insetos gigantes! São como insetos gigantes! Vão embora!

Jae-Ha dá um suspiro, e ouve Maya

Maya: tudo bem, confio em você.

O rapaz cora, enquanto Maya volta a descer as escadas. Até que ela se volta pra ele.

Maya: por que você ta aí parado? vai na frente e espante todos!

Jae-Ha vai até ela, determinado.

Jae-Ha: pode deixar! E você dragão branco, se recomponha!

...

Hak e Yona chegam na caverna, e depois de alguns minutos Yona desmaia. Em sonho, ela encontra Shin-Ah, que explica ter emprestado seu corpo para um dragão azul de uma geração antiga, que estava sofrendo muito. Yona promete trazê-lo de volta, e minutos depois, acorda.

...

Kija e Jae-Ha dão um chute numa parede.

Kija: não vai quebrar.

Jae-Ha, desanimado: e pensar que Zeno e Shin-Ah estão do outro lado dessa porta. Maya, o que está fazendo?

Maya estava a alguns metros, observando atentamente a parede.

Maya: talvez aqui tenha alguma chave secreta e ..

Kija e Jae-Ha: CUIDADO!

Algumas pedras enormes em cima de Maya ameaçaram cair, devido ao impacto do chute que eles haviam dado. Jae-Ha salta na frente de Maya e a carrega para longe. Kija, com sua mão de dragão, transforma as pedras em pó. Quando a poeira se dissipa, Maya e Jae-Ha abrem os olhos e se encaram, constrangidos, pois estavam bem colados um ao outro, com os rostos muito próximos. Jae-Ha imediatamente se afasta e Maya, corada, fica parada em silêncio. Até que Kija grita:

Kija: um inseto, eu vi outro inseto! – e aponta para um minhoca, em cima de uma caveira.

Jae-Ha: você deveria estar surpreso pela caveira, mas..

Maya: esse lugar é muito macabro. Vamos mais pra frente, deve ter alguma entrada por lá.

Jae-Ha: será quem tem um caminho diferente deste?

Kija: algum problema?

Jae-Ha: não tem algo ali? neste lugar?

Kija: onde?

Maya: não vejo nada, e minha visão é excelente.

Jae-Ha: sou só eu? Bem, desde pequeno, sempre fui do tipo que via coisas.

Jae-Ha via fantasmas por todos os lados, rodeando os três. Eles se montavam em cima dele. Mas apenas rodeavam Kija, sem importuná-lo, e se afastavam quando Maya estava no caminho, como se tivessem medo.

Jae-Ha, pensa: "a proteção dos Hakuryuu é forte, não deixam os fantasmas se aproximaram. Só não entendo porque se afastam de Maya também. É como se ela tivesse alguma luz que os repelisse." E diz: Se eu não tomar cuidado e me distrair, poderei perder minha consciência.

Kija: não se aflija, se isto acontecer usarei esta mão para te dar um tapa.

Maya: e eu curarei seus ferimentos depois que o Kija te bater.

Jae-Ha: -_-'

Kija: que tipo de lugar é este? – pergunta, ao pisar em um esqueleto

Haviam restos mortais, armas e armaduras no chão. Todos tinham um pressentimento ruim sobre o lugar.

Jae-Ha: vamos resgatar Zeno logo e dar o fora daqui – diz com voz fraca, pois sentia que ia ser esmagado a qualquer momento pelos fantasmas em cima dele.

Maya pegava do chão uma lança de metal, toda enferrujada.

Kija: o que você vai fazer?

Maya: Zeno e Shin-Ah estão aqui – diz sombria.

...

Na caverna com Shin-Ah, Zeno continuava amarrado. Shin-Ah revela que é um antigo Seiryuu, que foi traído por sua vila e trancado naquela caverna junto com bandidos. Manda que os espíritos possuam Ouryuu, mas, do outro lado da porta..

Maya: Jae-Ha, Kija, aqui a parede é mais estreita. QUEBREM!

Kija com o braço e JaeHa com a perna destroem a parede. Maya corre em direção à Shin-Ah e parte pra cima dele com a lança.

...

Jae-Ha: Maya! – grita, mas logo cai no chão, estava a ponto de desmaiar.

Kija se aproxima para ajudá-lo, e os dois olham surpresos a luta de Maya. Não sabiam que a garota lutava, ela nunca lhes dissera ou dera sinais disso.

Shin-Ah: sua impertinente, você não pode vencer o olhar do dragão.

Zeno: MAYA!

Maya encara Shin-Ah diretamente, seu olhar era tão feroz e brilhante que o rapaz sente um estremecimento no corpo e medo.

Maya: seu poder não tem efeito sobre mim.. – e num salto, parte com a lança na horizontal sobre o pescoço do rapaz – ..Seiryuu!

Maya o empurra contra a parede, forçando a lança contra seu pescoço. Os dois ficam muito próximos, cara a cara. Shin-Ah sentia medo, nunca vira alguém derrotar seu poder, nem um olhar como aquele, que agora parecia mais cinza e vivaz. Maya, ao encarar o dragão, viu o sofrimento e aflição através de seus olhos. Entendeu a sua história, de traição e abandono, e seu desejo de vingança. Maya afrouxa a lança, para a surpresa do dragão, mas o mantém preso.

Kija se prepara para interferir mas Zeno, que tinha se livrado das cordas, o impede.

Zeno: fique tranquilo Kija. Ela não irá matá-lo. Só está ganhando tempo até Yona chegar.

Neste momento, Yona chega, calma e imponente. Maya percebe e retira sua lança. Shin-Ah sufoca. Quando Maya e Yona se cruzam, indo em direções opostas, Maya diz:

Maya: os dragões que se entendam.

Yona vai até Shin-Ah. Ele começa a chorar só de ver a garota, e cai no chão. Ela o abraça e conversa com o seiryuu antigo, carinhosamente.

Yona: ..Shin-Ah é gentil, muito gentil. Você pode ficar aí se Shin-Ah permitir, contudo, uma vez que seus sentimentos se acalmarem, devolva o corpo de Shin-Ah certo? Ele é alguém que finalmente saiu da escuridão para emergir sobre o sol.

O dragão invasor, comovido, deixa o corpo de Shin-Ah, e ele volta ao normal, para alívio de todos.

Yona: então, devemos voltar?

Hak: a entrada está fechada

Zeno: as velas apagaram também, e as tochas estão ruins.

Yona: Maya, você não precisa chorar, já está tudo bem!

Maya: mas foi tão bonito o que você fez! buáaaaaaaaa

Jae-Ha: quem é você? - desconfiado

Shin-Ah: pessoal tudo bem, eu consigo enxergar. – e todos formam uma fila atrás de Shin-Ah

Maya: eu também conseguiria mas as lágrimas não deixam.

Jae-Ha: você tem que nos dar várias explicações, está ciente disso ne?

Maya: snif snif..

Kija: tem uma tocha lá na frente! Quem será?

Yoon aparece, com a cara chorosa e irritado.

Yoon: aí estão vocês seus estúpidos! Vocês demoraram! Estava escuro, eu estava sozinho e os onigiris que eu trouxe esfriaram.

Todos: mamãe!

Yoon: não lembro de ter dado a luz a vocês!

Maya: Yoon, a Yona me fez chorar, morcegos me atacaram e esses dois derrubaram a caverna em cima de mim.

JaeHa: essa história está meio errada ¬¬'

Kija: pior que não podemos negar -_-'

Yoon: todos de volta agora antes que eu me irrite mais!

Todos: desculpe, mãe!

Yoon: EU NÃO SOU MÃE DE VOCÊS!


	3. Capítulo 3

Mangá vol. 19 (2ª parte)

 **As garras do tigre começam a se revelar (II)**

O grupo vai até um vilarejo da tribo da água para se reabastecerem de suprimentos e comprar novas roupas para Zeno. Yoon dá um pouco de dinheiro para cada um, e todos vão animados à feira.

Yona vai até uma tenda de flechas e armas, enquanto Maya, numa tenda próxima, experimenta roupas e acessórios chiques

Maya: Yona! O que acha dessa combinação? – pergunta, vestida em um elegante quimono vermelho e dourado, brincos exagerados, vários prendedores de cabelo e um leque cheio de pedras preciosas.

Yona: está..hmm.. um pouco exagerado.. deixa eu te arrumar.

Yona muda alguns acessórios e faz um lindo penteado em seu cabelo, até que Maya fica parecendo uma verdadeira princesa. Ela se olha no espelho, maravilhada.

Maya: ahhh estou lindaaaa! Obrigada Yona! Você me dá aulas de como me comportar como realeza se eu te der dicas de como lutar?

Yona: sim, acho uma ótima ideia! Mas na verdade eu sempre achei que você fosse da nobreza, você parece mais elegante que eu às vezes.

Maya: bem, eu não sei explicar isso, deve estar no sangue – e ri sem graça – mas o que eu posso fazer? Adoro essas coisas belas e refinadas, mas com essas moedinhas que o Yoon me deu mal dá pra comprar um brinco – diz, desanimada, devolvendo os objetos.

Yona: mas o seu já é lindo! – diz, apontando a fileira de bolinhas azuis que pendiam sobre as orelhas de Maya, até quase seu ombro.

Maya: ah sim, obrigada!

Yona: e este colar, é seu mesmo? nunca tinha visto você com ele – diz Yona, apontando para o pingente de dente de tigre que Maya sempre deixava por baixo da roupa. Devia ter saído do lugar na hora que ela foi tirar seus acessórios.

Maya rapidamente o coloca para dentro, dizendo baixo e com o olhar triste.

Maya: foi..um presente

Yona percebe que deixara a garota sem graça e não pergunta mais nada.

Yona: vem aqui – e leva Maya até a tenda de armas - me diga, o que você acha dessas flechas?

Maya: hmm, parecem fracas. Que tal essas aqui? Eu sou horrível e arco e flecha, mas sei reconhecer um arma boa. Testa essa, parece forte e leve.

Yona tentou e achou excelente. Comprou várias, pois seu estoque estava acabando. Maya mostrava pra ela uma adaga.

As duas se divertiam, enquanto Hak e Jae-Ha observavam de longe:

Hak: quem é princesa e quem é guerreira mesmo? as coisas estão ficando confusas.

Jae-Ha: acho que as duas são as duas coisas. É bom que tenham se encontrado.

Hak não tinha respondido. Olhava para Jae-Ha de forma suspeita.

Jae-Ha: o que foi? Não me olhe como se eu fosse você.

Hak: acho que você está igual eu, cara.

Jae-Ha: isso é impossível, eu nunca esperaria anos pra me declarar pra alguém. Se eu gostasse dessa pessoa, claro.

Hak: ah é? boa sorte então.

Hak sai e deixa Jae-Ha sozinho. Maya vinha andando em direção a ele. Jae-Ha enrusbece, por algum motivo ela parecia mais bonita e feminina, e vira o rosto para o lado.

Maya: por que ele foi embora?

Jae-Ha: não sei, deve ter ido dormir.

Maya: e você, não vai comprar nada?

Jae-Ha: por enquanto não, vou ficar só vigiando.

Maya sorri

Jae-Ha: o que foi?

Maya: você sempre está se preocupando com os outros, é fofo.

Jae-Ha: não é isso, só não tenho o que fazer – diz envergonhado

Yona, que estava vendo bijuterias em uma tenda, se aproxima dos dois.

Yona: cadê o Hak?

JaeHa: foi nessa direção. – e aponta.

Maya observa a garota indo ao encontro dele. Jae-Ha, intrigado com aquela expressão, pergunta.

JaeHa: algum problema?

Maya: nada

JaeHa: tem certeza? Você ficou pensativa depois que Yona passou,

Maya: impressão sua.

Jae-Ha: está com ciúmes, é isso? O Hak é um ótimo partido mesmo. – diz para importuná-la, mas percebe que Maya estava levemente triste.

Maya: não é nada demais. Só fico me perguntando às vezes se algum dia alguém vai gostar de mim como o Hak gosta da Yona.

Jae-Ha fica surpreendido com a resposta. Mas antes que pudesse dizer algo..

Maya: bolinhos! Preciso de bolinhos, faz tanto tempo que não como bolinhos de Kouka. – e vai correndo até uma tenda de comida, envergonhada por ter deixado escapar seus sentimentos.

...

A noite, todos se preparam para dormir em uma pousada, exceto Hak que fazia vigia, Jae-Ha que tinha saído, e Maya que tinha hábitos noturnos e sempre sumia nessa hora.

Yoon: será que Maya vai demorar a voltar?

Yona: acho que sim, ela dormiu a tarde toda e acordou agora pouco toda animada dizendo que estava na hora de viver, e saiu sem nenhuma explicação.

Yoon: eu poderia achar isso estranho mas não acho mais. acho que estou me acostumando às esquisitices de todo mundo.

Yona: hahah, você também é esquisito Yoon.

Yoon: eeeei, não sou!

...

Num bar, Jae-Ha tomava um copo de saquê, pensativo. Sem que notasse, duas mulheres se aproximaram dele, e se insinuavam, uma de cada lado:

-posso colocar mais bebida pra você?

-você é tão bonito! O que está fazendo num lugar como esse?

Jae-Ha educadamente tira a garrafa da mão de uma das mulheres e sorri.

Jae-Ha: a companhia de vocês é certamente muito agradável, mas gostaria de ficar só nesse momento.

\- um homem como você não pode querer isso.

\- será que tem outra pessoa em sua cabeça?

Jae-Ha não responde, mas elas entendem. Saem decepcionadas.

\- deve ser recém casado.

\- aff, por quem vem aqui então.

Jae-Ha acaba seu copo resolve ir embora. Pensa

Jae-Ha: "não parece divertido sem ela. – suspira – que problema eu arrumei.."

Na porta para sair do bar, uma risada chama sua atenção. Uma risada familiar demais. Olha pra o lado, e vê Maya em uma mesa, cercada de outras pessoas, bebendo animada e rindo alto. Seu queixo cai.

Maya: e aí quando eles chegaram eu pá, pum, pá, hahahaha

Jae-Ha: Maya?

Mays: Jae-Ha! Pessoal, este é meu amigo Jae-Ha! Senta aqui, mais uma rodada, garçom!

Jae-Ha se senta ao lado dela, ainda sem acreditar no que via. Haviam homens e mulheres de baixa reputação naquela mesa, mas por algum motivo Maya tinha se enturmado e se dava bem com todos. Ela diz baixinho para ele:

Maya: Jae-Ha, não precisa ficar tímido. Eles são boas pessoas, eu sinto isso. Só tiveram uns deslizes aqui e ali, mas é que não tiveram muita chance na vida.

Jae-Ha: você realmente vê o coração das pessoas ne?

Maya: mais um! Mais um! Mais um! – gritava Maya, batendo o copo na mesa.

Depois de um tempo, Maya fala a todos.

Maya: pessoal, preciso falar uma coisa com meu amigo aqui, me esperam pra próxima ein.

Os dois se levantam e vão para perto da porta.

Jae-Ha: o que foi? Porque não falou lá na mesa? Tem algo suspeito aqui? Você viu algum criminoso? – diz, preocupado com o que poderia ser, pois a garota estava com uma cara séria.

Maya: por acaso você tem dinheiro pra pagar?

Jae-Ha choca. Depois do susto, responde:

Jae-Ha: eu não. achei que alguém estava oferecendo as rodadas pra gente.

Maya: sim, sou eu

Jae-Ha: Q-U-E?

Maya: shh, não fala alto. Vamos fazer assim, quando eu contar até 3, a gente sai correndo.

Jae-Ha: pera.. como assim? - confuso

Maya: 1, 2, 3 !

Maya corre para fora do bar, do nada. Jae-Ha vai atrás, ainda sem crer no que ocorria. Atrás deles, homens armados.

Maya: queee? Eu não sabia que ia ter um exército atrás da gente! Que desnecessário.

Jae-Ha: sobe aqui!

Jae-Ha passa na frete dela e Maya pula nas costas do rapaz. O dragão verde salta pelos ares, fugindo com a garota dos guardas furiosos.

...

Num telhado de uma casa, sob uma noite estrelada, Jae-Ha e Maya conversam.

Maya: então, você já imaginou que ia usar seu poder de dragão pra sair de um bar sem pagar a conta?

Jae-Ha: não, eu já usei pra fugir de quem queria me matar, mas por um motivo desses, nunca. Me sinto envergonhado.

Maya: mas eles queriam matar a gente, não?

Jae-Ha: isso está meio errado.

Maya solta uma gargalhada ao ver Jae-Ha confuso. O rapaz observa como seu riso

era alegre e descontraído, e fica impressionado em como ela podia rir assim, mesmo

dando a impressão, as vezes, de carregar um peso muito grande. De qualquer forma,

adorava isso. Maya parou de repente, com o olhar fixo no céu, pensativa.

Jae-Ha: você não é alguém comum, é?

Maya: o que quer dizer?

Jae-Ha: o jeito que você luta e como se comporta, não são de uma pessoa comum. Digo, são de uma pessoa comum, você parece muito humana, uma humana meio estranha, mas também não parece, entende?

Maya: não – diz confusa.

Jae-Ha: deixa pra lá.

Maya: isso.. te incomoda?

Jae-Ha: não – diz. "isso me encanta" pensa.

...

Na manhã seguinte, Ayura e Tetora aparecem, e convidam todos para uma bebida.

Jae-Ha: com duas damas lindas por perto, esse saquê é excepcional.

Maya irritada fala com os dentes cerrados.

Maya: por que eu não to incluída?

Jae-Ha desconversa: você é só uma dama irritante.

Maya: dragão babaca ¬¬

Yona: "o que houve com esses dois?"

Hak: por causa das damas lindas esse aí bebeu saquê batizado com drogas.

Maya: queeeee? Conte-me mais, Hak – diz interessada.

Hak começa a falar enquanto Jae-Ha tenta o impedir.

Tetora: hahaha sempre tão animados.

Depois de alguma conversa, as moças dizem que gostariam de contratá-los para escoltaram a Dama Lili até a província de Sei, onde ela iria para investigar sobre o tráfico de drogas. Eles aceitam.

...

Dias depois, em um castelo, Lili reencontra Yona e os outros, e aceita com relutância a escolta.

A noite, no seu quarto, Yona chega para se deitar com ela.

Yona: Posso mesmo dormir aqui?

Lili: tudo bem, é apertado mas provavelmente você não conseguiria dormir com um bando de homens barulhentos. E aquela outra moça que veio com vocês, quem é ela?

Yona: é uma amiga de Zeno que acabou se tornando amiga nossa, está andando com a gente agora. Ela luta muito bem e é uma ótima pessoa.

Lili: sei.. eu chamei ela pra cá mas não sei porque ainda não veio. Vou pedir para Tetora verificar.

Yona: não precisa. Ela gosta de ficar fora a noite. Parece que ela também tem algo que a aflige.

Yona e Lili conversam sobre outras coisas, a situação atual de Lili, o passado de Yona. Enquanto isso, Maya, sentada perto do lago, olhava o céu.

Jae-Ha: você realmente gosta das estrelas ein?

Maya, após um momento de introspecção, diz

Maya: quando eu era criança, achava que eram vagalumes que tinham voado alto demas e ficado presos no céu. Eu decidi que quando crescesse, ia treinar muito para conseguir pular até as alturas e poder libertá-los. Imaginava como era terrível alguém que pudesse voar ficar preso na escuridão.

Jae-Ha se senta a seu lado. Tinha uma tristeza em seu semblante. Essa última frase de Maya lhe trouzera lembranças difíceis, do tempo que passou preso em sua vila, antes de fugir.

Maya: mesmo sabendo agora que estrelas não são vagalumes, às vezes ainda quero ir até elas, chegar bem pertinho e sentir que posso tocá-las... estou falando besteiras, me desculpe – e fica sem graça.

Jae-Ha: nenhum sonho é besteira, e inclusive, posso te ajudar a realizar esse aí

Maya, surpresa, arregala os olhos, enquanto Jae-Ha estende sua mão para ela.

Jae-Ha: suba na minhas costas, vou pular o mais alto possível pra te deixar mais próxima das estrelas.

Maya sobe nas costas do dragão, e ele vai mais alto do que jamais havia feito.

...

Enquanto isso, Yona se encontra com Hak e dá a ele um colar de proteção. Após uma breve conversa com o rapaz, percebe o quanto gostava dele. Volta para seu quarto aos prantos, por descobrir o quão Hak era especial. Lili tenta consolá-la, mas em vão. Minutos depois, a porta abre repentinamente. Maya entra, se joga na cama, e fica com o olhar fixo no teto e um riso bobo na cara, calada.

Lili: loucas ¬¬


	4. Capítulo 4

Mangá vol. 19/20

 **As garras do tigre começam a se revelar (III)**

Já era noite no momento em que chegam ao vilarejo onde Lili queria investigar sobre o tráfico da droga nadai.

Yona: que isso?

Lili: são fogos de artifício. Vai ter um festival celebrando o Lorde da região.

Maya tapava os ouvidos, angustiada, pois sua audição era muito apurada e esse barulho lhe doía.

JaeHa: você está bem?

Maya: mais ou menos.. esses fogos são muito altos.

Hak olhava interessado para a garota, pois já tinha observado que seus sentidos eram mais aguçados que o das pessoas normais. Se perguntava o que mais ela teria a revelar.

...

O festival começa. Os rapazes decidem se misturar à festa, pois estavam ocorrendo confusões e eles queriam averiguar. Lili recebe uma facada na mão de um desconhecido, e é forçada a ir para a pousada. Yona, Tetora e Ayura vão com ela. Maya também, pois aquele barulho feria seus ouvidos sensíveis.

Ao chegarem:

Maya: vou me posicionar no telhado para vigiar.

Dentro da pousada, Ayura e Tetora observam pessoas estranhas no corredor e vão atrás deles. Yona e Lili ficam no quarto.

Yona: imagino se sua mão sendo cortado foi apenas um acidente.

Lili: o que quer dizer? foi apenas um arranhão.

Yona: mas foi o suficiente pra fazer você vir pra cá..

Neste momento, a dona da pousada, uma senhora que Lili confiava, aparece e envenena as duas garotas. As duas são levadas como reféns.

No telhado, Maya ouve uma movimentação nos fundos. Vê Yona e Lili sendo levadas inconscientes para dentro de uma carroça. Ela retira a faixa azul clara que prendia seu quimono, e a amarra na roupa que usava por baixo, cobrindo um cinto com uma fivela redonda onde estava gravado um símbolo dourado de um tigre. Deixa seu quimono cair lá mesmo. Ajeita suas luvas, que levava por dentro do quimono. Seus olhos adquirem uma coloração cinza e brilham na escuridão. Se prepara para saltar do telhado e segui-las.

...

Yona e Lili acordam em um campo de trabalhos forçados. Junto com elas, vários outros reféns eram obrigados a trabalhar na construção de uma fortaleza, sob as ordens de guardas violentos. Para beber, só ofereciam saquê com nadai, para viciar todos na droga. Lili e Yona resistem o máximo que podem aos maus tratos e à sede, com muita coragem.

Enquanto isso, na pousada, todos os outros descobrem o que houve com Lili e Yona, através de um viciado que foi pego pelos dragões. Mas Maya ainda era um mistério. Decidem dividir o grupo em dois para procurarem as garotas, pois haviam duas fortalezas diferentes na qual elas poderiam ter sido levadas. JaeHa, Zeno e Ayura iriam para uma, e Hak, Yoon, Kija e ShinAh para outra. Antes que partissem, Tetora, que ficaria lá porque estava ferida, aparece correndo:

Tetora: esperem! Olhem o que eu achei caído no chão.

Tetora mostra a eles o quimono branco-perolado com detalhes azuis de Maya.

Yoon: o que significa isso? Será que ela foi levada também?

JaeHa: ela deve ter ido na frente atrás das garotas. Temos que nos apressar!

E todos partem.

...

O Líder da Tribo da Água e pai de Lili, junto com Soo Won, encontram Tetora e ela conta o que houve, sem mencionar os dragões. Os dois, com a comitiva de outros líderes e os guerreiros mais fortes do reino, decidem ir até uma das fortalezas. Como elas seriam usadas para promover um ataque à Kouka, era também uma intervenção política.

...

Num galpão que servia como dormitório para os escravos, Lili tentava dormir, sob condições precárias e com a garganta seca de sede. Percebe que Yona não estava lá. Sai do quarto para tentar achar a amiga. Mas nessa hora, um guarda tenta atacá-la, e Yona a salva repentinamente.

Um pouco antes disso, Maya se movimentava silenciosamente pelos galpões do local, olhando por cada uma das janelas, na escuridão total, tentando localizar as meninas. Além de ser ágil, sua roupa ajudava a se camuflar e a se movimentar melhor. Por baixo do quimono ela sempre usava uma roupa de combate, um traje preto por baixo e acima uma espécie de vestido azul, de material resistente, luvas azuis com aberturas para os dedos e as garras e caneleiras da mesma cor. Estava saindo de uma das janelas para tentar espionar por outra, quando houve um ruído vindo de perto da mata.

Lili acabara de matar um guarda com uma pedra. Estava em choque por ter feito isso, e não conseguia se mover, apesar dos gritos de Yona.

Yona: Vamos Lili! Precisamos fugir, ou seremos assassinadas!

Nessa hora, Yona vê uma dezena de guardas correndo em direção às fugitivas, armados, assustadores.

Yona empunha a espada do guarda morto, se preparando pra morrer lutando, quando a poucos metros de atacá-las, subitamente dois guardas caem no chão, desfalecidos, deixando aparecer Maya, que empunhava duas adagas. Os guardas rapidamente se voltam contra ela, e a guerreira consegue ferir mais alguns. Empurra, corta, chuta, faz de tudo até não sobrar nenhum. Um deles, porém, tinha escapado, e ia em direção à Lili. Antes que pudesse fazer algo, Maya lança sua adaga certeiramente até seu pescoço, e ele cai imóvel ao lado de Lili.

Maya corre até as duas e diz, com a voz firme:

Maya: me sigam caso não queiram morrer.

Yona ajuda Lili a se levantar, e elas vão com dificuldade atrás de Maya, para dentro da floresta.

...

Depois de horas de caminhada mata adentro, Maya para:

Maya: fiquem aqui que eu vou procurar água pra vocês, ou não conseguirão andar mais. Depois que estiverem seguras, voltarei para libertar todos os outros escravos. Não saiam desta árvore, estou ouvindo um riacho daqui e voltarei logo.

Maya deixa as duas. Lili desaba a chorar, arrependida de ter matado um homem. Yona a consola.

Hak e seu grupo chegam a uma fortaleza, e se disfarçam de escravos. Mas descobrem que as garotas não tinham passado por lá.

Na outra fortaleza, JaeHa segura uma moça que ia cair de cansaço:

JaeHa: tudo bem com você?

\- sim, estou

JaeHa: deixe-me perguntar, por acaso você viu uma garota ruiva aqui? ou outras duas de cabelos pretos?

\- não me lembro, bebi tanto saquê... Hoje foi um dia muito difícil, os guardas estão mais bravos com a gente.

JaeHa: e por que isso?

\- parece que ontem houve uma confusão e vários deles se feriram. Não sabem quem foi e descontam na gente.

JaeHa: entendo.. bem, não precisa dizer mais nada – e coloca um dedo na boca da moça - aguente firme que a salvarei daqui – diz galanteador.

Zeno, interrompendo: eeeeei Ryokuryuu! Vou contar tudo pra Maya!

JaeHa: cala a boca!

Zeno: dê um tempo na sua juventude preciosa e venha aqui um segundo.

Os dois e Ayura reúnem as informações que obtiveram e concluem que Yona e Lili estiveram realmente ali. Só não sabiam se teriam fugido ou se teriam sido assassinadas, e também não haviam conseguido nenhuma informação sobre Maya.

Ayura demonstrava em sua expressão que estava preocupada e receosa por Lili. Zeno tenta consolar:

Zeno: as senhoritas com certeza estão vivas. Maya deve ter ajudado elas a fugirem e devem estar andando por aí. Fique tranquila, as princesas estão seguras.

JaeHa: pensar que Yona aceitaria ser morta, ou que Maya deixaria isso acontecer, é totalmente irreal. Vou encontrá-las com estas pernas, vocês verão. Volto logo, então esperem aqui.

Ayura: Zeno, vá com ele. Esperarei por vocês.

Zeno pula repentinamente nas costas de JaeHa.

JaeHa: será que você não poderia ficar? Cuido disso sozinho.

Zeno: está dizendo que se eu tiver nas suas costas não vai ter espaço pra Maya? Fique tranquilo, ela corre a velocidades incríveis, não vai precisar de suas pernas.

JaeHa: você poderia parar de ficar falando dela pra mim? Não sei porque vive fazendo insinuações.

Zeno: desculpe, desculpe! Zeno promete não falar mais nada.

JaeHa: ótimo, afinal, só vamos precisar dos seus poderes, não de suas besteiras.

Zeno: sim, sim, hahaha.

...

Soo Won decide atacar uma das fortalezas com os seus mais fortes guerreiros. Vai por acaso na que Hak estava, e fala com ele através de uma parede, pedindo que levasse todas os pessoas de lá para um lugar seguro, e desse um sinal indicando quando poderiam atacar. Hak, com sentimentos confusos, acaba ajudando. O ataque à fortaleza começa.

Em pouco tempo, os líderes da Tribo da Terra e do Vento, Hak, Kija e ShinAh, todos destroem o muro e derrotam os guardas. Hak encontra Mundok e seus dois amigos da tribo do vento. Kija e ShinAh encontram Soo Won, se apresentam como os dragões que seguem o Rei Hiryuu e se preparam para atacá-lo, mas Soo Won é gentil e os acalma.

Soo Won: eu não desejo sentar no trono. Só tenho um objetivo: fortalecer este país, até que nenhum outro posso nos intimidar. Foi para isto que tornei-me rei. A existência de vocês é intrigante, mas não preciso de vocês. Não desejo o poder dos deuses. Quero o poder das pessoas.

Mais tarde, Kija pergunta o que ele tinha achado de Soo Won, e diz

Kija: A aura que o cerca é calma, porém poderosa. Ele é uma pessoa que você não consegue desviar o olhar... mesmo sendo inimigo da princesa, eu pensei que ele é muito parecido com ela.

...

Yona: "Maya está demorando... imagino quanto tempo Lili ainda irá aguentar."

Yona ouve um barulho de passos vindo de uma direção, e vai verificar. Seus olhos se arregalam, seu coração acelera. Um exército marchava em direção à fortaleza, passando por um caminho muito próximo delas.

Yona fala para Lili para saírem dali, mas um soldado as ouve, e atira uma flecha contra elas. As duas saem correndo em desespero. Yona tropeça e torce o tornozelo, e manda Lili correr na sua frente.

Yona: Lili, fuja! Corre o mais rápido possível! Maya deve encontrá-la a qualquer momento.

Lili: está dizendo para eu ir sozinha, sem você? Yona, não me subestime! – diz determinada, e coloca a princesa nas suas costas.

Yona: Lili, você não pode, por favor!

Lili: quieta!

Maya, há alguns quilômetros dali, retira a garrafa do riacho, e, mais rápido que pode, retorna para onde tinha deixado as garotas.

Maya: estou inquieta.. espero que esteja tudo bem com as meninas.

Maya chega ao local combinado, mas não havia mais ninguém lá. Ela olha em volta, apreensiva, tentando localizar para onde tinham ido. Vê no chão diversas pegadas. Se preocupa mais ainda, pois claramente havia alguém além delas. Estava tão absorta agachada tentando identificar os rastros que quase não percebe uma flecha voando em sua direção. Ela desvia de última hora, se levantando rapidamente em direção ao atirador, com uma das adagas em punho. Antes que pudesse atacá-lo, percebe que a seu redor havia um círculo de arqueiros posicionados, prontos para agir. Maya levanta os braços, em sinal de rendição, deixando cair sua arma. Eles se aproximam para capturá-la. Ela se deixa levar, mas sua expressão não era de quem ia desistir.

...

Lili ajeita Yona em um esconderijo, dá um beijo na testa da menina.

Lili: Adeus, obrigada por tudo até agora.

E sai correndo para distrair os soldados que ainda as perseguia. Logo eles derrubam a garota, identificando que era a escrava fugitiva, e a levam dali para ser executada. Yona vê tudo aos prantos, sem conseguir se mover devido ao machucado.

Yona: Lili! Por favor! Sobreviva!

...

Na estrada que dava para o forte, um dos soldados chuta Maya pelas costas, com toda força.

-Ande logo menina. Já estamos atrasados e longe do grupo porque tivemos que te procurar, para de nos atrapalhar – e solta uma gargalhada, enquanto a vê caída no chão, com as mãos atadas – vamos, vamos, se levante – e lhe dá outro chute.

Outro soldado o interrompe:

\- Pare com isso, ou ela já estará morta antes de chegar.

\- Você não me dá ordens – e o empurra no peito. O outro revida, e uma briga quase inicia. Os outros soldados chegam para tentar evitar, mas acabam entrando também na discussão.

Depois de alguns minutos, um dos soldados olha a refém, e sente um frio na espinha. Maya estava de joelhos, o rosto virado pro chão, os cabelos cobrindo sua face. Estava assustadoramente imóvel, mas podia-se ouvir sua respiração forte de longe. Ele se aproxima, receoso. A respiração da garota para. O soldado também.

\- Mas que lerdeza é essa? Deixa que eu faço essa belezura andar – diz o soldado que a tinha derrubado no chão, e vai até a garota, por trás.

Quando está a centímetros de encostar nela, ouve um grito, vê dois olhos cinzas com um brilho dourado em volta da pupila, garras brancas como marfim indo em sua direção, e sente seu corpo rasgando. Maya estava agora de pé, totalmente transformada, vendo os soldados a sua frente imóveis de medo. A garota, explodindo de ódio, deixa a mostra seus dentes, agora com os caninos mais longos. Um dos soldados vai até ela com a espada empunhada, e ela se aproveita disso e faz com que o golpe, ao invés de atingi-la, corte as cordas que a amarravam. Agora estava livre, e ia se vingar.


	5. Capítulo 5

Mangá vol. 21

 **O Tigre Branco entra em ação!**

O forte Hotsumo é completamente destruído. Hak diz a Mundok que não está protegendo Yona sozinha, que tem amigos, e o vovô fica feliz em ver que ele tinha agora outra família. Joo-Doh comunica a ele que a filha do general Joon-Gi não está lá, e que partiriam imediatamente ao forte Kushibi. Hak e os outros decidem fazer o mesmo.

...

Yona é encontrada pelos soldados que levaram Lili.

\- O capitão disse que eram duas fugitivas. Nós já capturamos duas, quem será essa aí?

Yona: para onde vocês levaram minhas amigas? – diz com ódio.

\- Amigas? Então você conhece elas? Ajudou-as a fugir? Não interessa, venha conosco que vamos te levar junto às duas, você vai gostar do que vai ver.

Yona sai correndo. Não, definitivamente não iria com eles, eram pessoas más que a matariam antes que pudesse salvar as duas. Pelo menos agora sabia que Maya e Lili tinham ido para o mesmo lugar, na melhor das hipóteses.

Mas antes que corresse muito, os três guardas conseguem capturá-la. Nesse exato momento, Zeno, que estava nas costas de JaeHa, vê de cima o ocorrido e pula das alturas para salvar Yona. Logo em seguida, JaeHa salta entre eles e derrota facilmente os homens.

Yona, em choque, cai ajoelhada no chão.

JaeHa: Yona, onde estão as outras?

Yona desaba a chorar nos braços de JaeHa, desolada.

Yona: elas foram levadas.. elas vão ser mortas.. eu não pude protegê-las.

Zeno: senhorita, você fez seu melhor. Ryokuryuu, leve Yona fora daqui. Zeno irá correr e procurar as senhoritas.

Em outro local, Lili era levada para a execução. Estava de mãos atadas e cercada de soldados. Mas sua expressão não demonstrava nenhum medo. Um soldado chega até outro que ia à frente de Lili e diz:

\- Senhor, estamos com problemas. Os soldados que se encarregaram de trazer a outra fugitiva ainda não chegaram.

Lili pensa: outra fugitiva? Seria Yona? Ou Maya? o que terá acontecido?

\- vamos aguardar mais um pouco, devem ter demorado pra encontrá-la na mata.

O soldado acena e volta a seu posto. Lili, intrigada, torcia para que as duas estivessem bem.

Zeno, que seguia pela estrada para chegar ao forte, para de repente. A sua frente, jazia um bando de soldados mortos no chão, todos com uma marca de quatro garras no corpo.

Zeno: o poder do Tigre despertou...

...

Soo Wo, Tetora e o General Joo Gi chegam ao forte, mas observam que não havia ninguém lá. Os escravos e soldados estavam reunidos no seu interior, para presenciar a execução dos fugitivos, que serviria de exemplo aos outros. Kushibi, o Lorde mais poderoso de Sei, aparece para assistir.

Soo Wo e os guerreiros, Hak, Yoon, Kija e ShinAh chegam ao local, no momento em que Lili ia ser executada, mas havia um mar de soldados entre eles e o palanque com a forca preparada para a garota. Hak, Kija e ShinAh começa a atacar os soldados, para tentar chegar até onde estava a princesa. Soo Wo ordena a seu grupo:

Soo Wo: abram espaço entre os soldados para chegarmos até Lili – preocupado, pensa– espero que dê tempo de chegar até lá.

Hak consegue se mover apenas alguns metros. O palanque ainda estava fora de alcance.

Enquanto isso, mais escravos chegam pra a fila de execução. Lili os motiva a lutarem, e quando um soldado vai colocá-la na forca, ela o empurra pra fora de lá, e ele cai das alturas. Chega outro, e a garota tenta resistir mais uma vez, usando toda sua força, mas leva um soco e desmaia.

Todos olham preocupados a cena, pois era impossível alguém chegar a tempo de salvá-la. Neste momento, uma confusão na parte superior do muro, onde haviam soldados com flechas mirando nos invasores, chama a atenção de todos. Maya, que havia escalado com suas garras a parte externa da fortaleza que rodeava o local, atacava todos os soldados, sem piedade e com uma rapidez que mal dava tempo deles reagirem ou dos olhos de quem via acompanharem.

Todos ficam intrigados e impressionados com aquela agilidade, e em especial, com aquelas garras que pareciam cortar qualquer coisa com extrema facilidade. Em poucos minutos, os soldados do muro estavam caídos no chão, e Maya corria velozmente até a outra parte que estava próxima da palanque de execução.

Yona: JaeHa, lá! É Maya! – grita Yona, enquanto voava nas costas de JaeHa, apontando para a cena.

Yona: ela vai conseguir, ela tem que conseguir!

Soldados do solo tentam mirar em Maya, mas Hak e os outros os ataca, dando cobertura. O lorde Kushibi, amedrontado, ordena logo a execução.

O soldado ajeita a corda no pescoço de Lili, tremendo devido a cena, mas antes que pudesse levantar a menina, cai no chão, morto, com suas costas rasgadas pelas garras. Maya tinha conseguido chegar a tempo e saltar nele com toda sua força. A garota rapidamente pega Lili, que ainda estava inconsciente. Ajeita ela no seu ombro com uma mão, e com a outra se prepara para lutar com mais dois soldados que tinham aparecido. Sua expressão era de fúria. Se tinha algo que não admitia era ficar encurralada.

A garota se defende, e consegue ferir um deles, mesmo com Lili no colo, mas.. se desequilibra quando o outro a ataca ao mesmo tempo que um dos pilares do palanque se quebra e faz o piso pender pro lado. Um soldado lá de baixo o havia cortado para derrubá-las. O soldado de cima aproveita para golpear Maya, e ela, num contorcionismo desajeitado para salvar sua vida, acaba ficando pendurada apenas por uma garra, enquanto com a outra mão segurava Lili, que pendia para o chão. Não havia como escapar. O soldado de cima apontava a espada para a única mão de Maya que a sustentava, o soldado de baixo se preparava para cortar o outro pilar.

Maya não sabia o que fazer. O peso de Lili a impedia de saltar e pular para cima, e não podia soltar a garota, que morreria com a queda naquela altura. O soldado de cima ia descer sua espada, quando, subitamente, uma flecha o atingiu. Yona o mirara de longe. Ao mesmo tempo, Hak golpeou o soldado e se posicionou para pegar Lili. Maya soltou a garota, que caiu nos braços de Hak, jogou suas pernas na beira do palanque para dar impulso, e, após uma cambalhota no ar, caiu com os pés no chão em posição de luta, preparada para mais.

Todos, sem exceção, olhavam surpresos a cena. Quem era aquela pessoa que tinha efetuado esse resgate milagroso? Os soldados tinham se distanciado de Hak depois que Maya descera ao chão. Estavam receosos. O lorde de Sei observava tudo paralisado. Em desespero, ele se levanta repentinamente de sua cadeira, mas, antes que pudesse ordenar outro ataque, Maya vira seu rosto pra ele e o encara profundamente, com seu olhar cinza-dourado de felino, levanta seu braço, mostrando as garras longas e fortes, com o branco marfim contrastando com o vermelho vivo de sangue pingando. Era um aviso, que qualquer palavra que ele desse, não sairia vivo. O lorde estremece e cai em sua cadeira, suando frio.

Soo Won, de longe, avistava tudo.

Soo Won: quem.. é ela?

Mundok: o lendário tigre branco! Achei que era apenas uma lenda. E ainda Hak a conhece? Que orgulho do meu neto, ele realmente encontrou boas companhias!

Lorde da Terra: ei, velho, para de ficar emocionado. Soo Won está indo ao encontro do lorde, vamos.

Eles abrem caminho até o lorde de Sei, pois os soldados ainda resistiam. Enquanto se aproximam, Maya acena para Hak, sobe o palanque, salta no muro e some da visão de todos. Algum tempo depois, JaeHa chega até Hak, e diz que Yona está salva. Hak o abraça, agradecido. Volta a lutar. Enquanto atacam os soldados:

JaeHa: o que foi isso de me abraçar?

Hak: um cumprimento.

JaeHa: estranho vindo de você. Ah, Yona me disse que quer te ver.

Hak: mentiroso...

JaeHa: se fazendo de difícil, né!

Hak: por que não vai atrás de Maya ao invés de me importunar?

JaeHa: então era ela mesmo? caramba! Você sabia que ela lutava assim?

Hak: Não. Mas sempre desconfiei que tinha algo de estranho. Ela e Yona fizeram uma boa parceria.

JaeHa: pra onde foi?

Hak: não sei, saiu por lá, não entendi por que.

O lorde de Sei via a luta, impressionado. Em poucos minutos, os guerreiros de Kouka tinham acabado com seu exército, e sua prisioneira tinha sido resgatada de forma inimaginável. Soo Won se aproxima do Lorde e se apresenta como o rei de Kouka. Ele exige que Sei se torne um reino vassalo de Kouka, e o lorde não tem como recusar a ordem. Afinal, tinha quebrado a lei ao sequestrar a princesa do reino vizinho, e estava amedrontado com o fato de que alguns poucos guerreiros puderam destruir todo seu exército. Os termos são aceitos.

...

Num dos galpões do forte que serviam de dormitório, Maya tremia, agachada no chão, em lágrimas.

Zeno: senhorita Maya! senhorita Maya! – Zeno se aproxima, preocupado.

Maya: não sei porque está doendo tanto – diz balbuciando..

Zeno: é que seu corpo não está mais acostumado, quando você está com o poder do tigre fica muito forte e acaba exagerando.

Maya continua a chorar, suas garras já estavam menores.

Maya: não é justo, você ficou anos sem usar seu poder e nem por isso sofreu quando usou de volta.

Zeno: somos bichinhos diferentes hahaha. Resista senhorita, daqui a poucos minutos vamos te levar pra algum local confortável pra você se recuperar bem. Vou encontrar o pessoal e te levaremos daqui.

Maya: não! não quero que ninguém me veja assim. Quando eu voltar ao normal procuro vocês.

Zeno: hmm..tudo bem, então Zeno vai ficar aqui até você ficar bem.

Maya: não precisa. Prefiro ficar sozinha, por favor.

...

Zeno vai até onde todos os outros estavam, tem um encontro rápido com Soo Won e depois vai até seus amigos, que já estava todos reunidos.

Zeno: volteeeeeeeeeei!

E abraça Yona, sorridente.

Yoon interrompe, nervoso.

Yoon: Zeno, você está todo ensanguentado! Te disse que não era pra sujar suas roupas mais!

Zeno: eu juro que tentei cuidar de minhas roupas hahah

Yoon: ta faltando alguém, cadê Maya?

Yona: é mesmo, ela sumiu. Hak?

Hak: eu não sei de nada, ela desapareceu depois de deixar Lili comigo.

Zeno: a senhorita está descansando em um dos galpões mas disse que logo vai nos encontrar, não precisam se preocupar!

Yona: mas será que ela não precisa de cuidados? Deve estar com alguns ferimentos.

Zeno: a senhorita Maya quase não se machuca quando está com o poder do tigre branco – deixa escapar

Kija: tigre branco? Achei que só existiam dragões-humanos!

Hak: isso explica as garras, e muitas outras coisas..

ShinAh: hmm..

Kija: JaeHa você sabia? JaeHa?

Mas JaeHa não estava mais lá.

...

Maya estava de pé, dentro do galpão, com o olhar fixo na porta. Pensava se deveria voltar imediatamente, ou se esperaria até se sentir mais forte. Já tinha voltado a sua aparência normal, mas se sentia exausta e fraca, e sua mão sangrava devido a pele rasgada pelas garras. Ouve passos atrás dela:

Maya: Zeno, eu te disse pra ir embora! – e se vira – JaeHa?

JaeHa: o que está fazendo aqui? por que se escondeu de todos?

Maya: precisava de um tempo pra me recompor, só isso – desvia o olhar e coloca as mãos para trás. JaeHa não retruca, mas olha o chão a procura de bandagens. Como lá era o quarto e os trabalhadores sempre estavam feridos, achou rapidamente.

JaeHa: me dê suas mãos.

Maya: que? Não tem nada de errado.

JaeHa: eu vi que você está sangrando. Venha aqui, tem água também.

Maya cede e JaeHa retira suas luvas.

JaeHa: é daqui que saem suas garras não é? Isso dói?

Maya: sim, mas eu só percebo no final quando desaparecem.

JaeHa: entendo.. nossa, você ta bem acabada ein – disse olhando para os arranhões que tinha em suas pernas e braços. Maya se irrita:

Maya: ei! Você sabia que eu enfrentei um monte de soldados pra resgatar Yona, depois mais um tanto deles pra me salvar, e depois de novo pra salvar Lili da forca? Estou até muito bem viu? - e vira o rosto, emburrada.

JaeHa acha graça.

JaeHa: hahah eu estava brincando, calma. – e continua a limpar delicadamente as feridas das mãos dela. Enquanto está concentrado nas bandagens, pergunta:

JaeHa: esse poder...você já nasceu com ele?

Maya: já, mas ele só desperta depois de um tempo.

JaeHa: e existem outros assim como você?

Maya: uhum, há uma tribo dos tigres brancos em Kai.

JaeHa: entendo, deve ser ótimo quando tem mais pessoas como você – mas para de falar ao ver que Maya estava com a cabeça virada pra baixo, para o chão. Os cabelos cobriam seu rosto, mas seu corpo tremia levemente. Maya chorava.

JaeHa: o que foi? Está doendo em outro lugar? Foi o que eu perguntei? Me desculpe!

Maya enxuga seu rosto, enquanto fala irritada consigo mesma

Maya: é patético, é patético como eu sou fraca em alguns momentos, um tigre não é assim, eu não deveria ser assim.

JaeHa ergue o rosto da garota, delicadamente, e a encara.

JaeHa: nunca diga isso, nunca despreze o que você é. Você também é humana, e é uma das pessoas mais corajosas que já encontrei. Você é uma mulher maravilhosa, Maya.

JaeHa pega uma das mãos de Maya e a beija bem onde estava o curativo. Maya a retira rapidamente, e grita:

Maya: Não brinque comigo! – e se vira para ir embora.

JaeHa, num reflexo, segura seu pulso. Maya o lança um olhar de raiva e angústia, e ele, assustado, a deixa ir.

Maya anda rápido, pisando firme, sem saber pra onde. Queria fugir de lá, e daquele sentimento. JaeHa havia sido tão gentil.. e aquela última frase.. mas com certeza ele só estava flertando como fazia com todas as outras. Pelo que tinha ouvido falar, era de sua personalidade. Ela não sabia que isso iria mexer tanto, que seu cuidado e sua voz iam aquecer seu coração dessa maneira. Quando isso tinha começado? Agora sua mente estava confusa, seus passos cambaleantes. Estava fraca fisicamente e aqueles sentimentos ainda a deixavam mais sobrecarregada. Desmaia.

JaeHa, no mesmo lugar, não esquecia aquele último olhar. Maya estava furiosa com ele.. será que tinha passado dos limites? O que ele queria afinal? Achava que amava Yona, e fica irritado por pensar que era coisa de seu sangue dragão. Mas agora era diferente. Era outro tipo de amor, e não havia desculpa de sangue nenhuma, era seu lado humano, e seu lado dragão parecia não se incomodar. JaeHa também estava confuso, e sentia muito por Maya achar que ele estava brincando, ou que teria dito algo vazio. Precisava esclarecer isso pra ela, por isso foi atrás.

Não demorou pra que o rapaz a encontrasse no chão. Rapidamente a carregou até o local onde Yona e os outros estavam.

...

Hak: caramba, já é o segundo dia que ela está dormindo – diz, espionando pela tenda de Maya.

Kija: Yoon, você tem certeza de que ela não está morta?

Yoon: sim, acabei de verificar, ela nem está com febre. O Zeno me disse que é normal, depois que ela se transforma em tigre fica um tempão dormindo pra se recuperar. É muito pesado pro corpo humano aguentar.

Kija: entendo.. imagino quanto tempo mais ficará assim.

JaeHa: ei, saiam todos daí! Vou entrar para ver se está tudo bem – Yoon o segura.

Yoon: nem pense nisso, você não é confiável. Já fiz o que pude hoje, agora é só esperar.

Hak: fique tranquilo, essa moça é mais forte do que você imagina. Eu vi ela lutando de perto. Não tinha o olhar de alguém que desiste. Tinha um magnetismo incrível também. Não sei explicar.

JaeHa: hmm.. fico me perguntando por que ela não nos disse, pegou todos de surpresa.

Hak: e o que ia ser diferente se dissesse? Ela é como vocês, provavelmente estava tentando se proteger. Aff..vocês bestas animais são tão problemáticos.

JaeHa: quem é besta aqui seu babaca – e os dois começam a discutir.

Yona: parem de fazer barulho!

Ela entra na cabana, e fecha a porta na cara dos dois, que suspiram.

...

Era noite. Yona tinha saído para encontrar Hak.

Enquanto isso, em uma das cabanas..

Maya: ACORDEI! – grita e se levanta. Olha em volta. Yona não estava lá, e os meninos dormiam na cabana ao lado. Pensa em deixar isso pra lá e voltar a dormir, mas...era impossível, estava cheia de energia!

Maya: pessoal – cochicha para a cabana ao lado – acordei. Só queria avisar que estou ótima e com muita fome. O Yoon está aí? Será que não sobrou nada de ontem não? por favor diga que siiiim. Yoon? Alguém? Ahhhh – diz desanimada, pois ninguém a ouvira.

Maya: hmm.. o Hak deve estar de vigia, vou ver se ele me faz companhia. Definitivamente não quero dormir.

Maya sai da barraca e não vê ninguém. Olha pra trás.. Lembra que Yona também não estava lá.

Maya: hmmmm.. muito suspeito.. hihihi – e solta risinhos, mas interrompe quando ouve seu estômago roncar.

Ela decide fazer as coisas por si mesma. Ajeita as lenhas que estavam espalhadas, acende uma fogueira. Vai até sua cabana mexer nas panelas e coisas de Yoon, acha uns temperos, umas colheres, pega tudo. A fogueira tinha apagado. Vê um coelho próximo, pois sua visão noturna era excelente. Derruba tudo que segurava. Vai até o coelho, gritando. Captura. Volta e acende a fogueira de novo. Mexe nas panelas, pega uns temperos. O coelho escapa. Vai atrás dele de novo. Volta com o coelho e o segura bem a sua frente. Era tão bonitinho! Seus olhos lacrimejam e ela o deixa ir. Mexe nos potinhos de Yoon para procurar algum legume. Tenta acender a fogueira de novo. Etc.

Estava tão absorta em tentar preparar um jantar minimamente decente que não reparara que os quatro dragões e Yoon a observavam andar de um lado a outro, mexer aqui e ali, derrubar coisas no chão. Estavam extremamente sonolentos.

Zeno: Maya..Maya.. – chama várias vezes, até ela finalmente ouvir.

Maya: ah vocês! Acordei vocês? Me desculpem, estou tento um tanto de problema pra..

E a ponta do pano que segurava começa a pegar fogo.

Maya: aahhhh – ela o apaga rapidamente, olhando envergonhada pra Yoon.

Yoon: você destruiu minha cozinha.. francamente.. isso é hora de acordar?

Maya: desculpe Yoon, eu estava com muita fome e tentei cozinhar algo justamente pra não acordar vocês. Mas não sou muito boa nisso. Aliás, muito obrigada por cuidar de mim.

Yoon aceita as desculpas, mas estava irritadíssimo em ter que arrumar aquela bagunça.

Yoon: tem uns onigiris que separei para levar de viagem, estão na mochila, pode comê-los.

Maya: obrigadaaaa – diz animada, e vai correndo pegá-los.

Enquanto isso, Kija juntava os outros dragões e cochichavam em segredo. Decidiram falar o que tinham planejado naquela hora mesmo, já que estavam acordados. Quando Maya volta, com a boca cheia e toda suja de comida, ele diz:

Kija: Maya, em nome de todos os dragões, queremos lhe oferecer formalmente um pedido de desculpas.

Maya: que? - diz enquanto mastiga

JaeHa: eu e Zeno não chegamos a tempo de salvar vocês. Isso tudo poderia ter sido evitado.

Maya: ei! Seu dever de lealdade é com Yona, não comigo. Sei me cuidar sozinha.

Kija: Nós é que deveríamos proteger a princesa Yona e falhamos. Se não fosse sua intervenção não sei o que teria acontecido. Era nossa obrigação, não a sua.

Maya: não fiz por obrigação. Os tigres brancos prezam a liberdade acima de tudo, e quando vêem uma situação em que ela não é respeitada.. ahhh ..ficamos MUITO IRRITADOS – e dá um chute em uma das cabanas, que ia desmontar se não fosse ShinAh rapidamente a segurando.

Yoon: não acredito! Deu muito trabalho pra montar, sabia?

Maya: hehe desculpe, eu empolguei.. Yoon, esses onigiris estão uma delícia, você realmente é especial, excelente em tudo que faz, que maravilha!

Yoon: não adianta me bajular, estou muito irritado com você!

Maya murcha. Ao, o esquilo, rouba um pedaço de sua comida e volta pro ombro de ShinAh, que ajeitava a cabana.

Kija: Maya, de qualquer forma, agradecemos muito nos ter ajudado, e pedimos desculpas por não termos conseguido te proteger também.

Maya: fica tranquilo, ta tudo na paz. - Mas Kija não parava..

Kija: a honra e a coragem com certeza são atributos que estão no nosso sangue. Os dragões seguramente devem muito respeito aos tigres brancos, aposto que eram muito amigos nas eras antigas, não é mesmo Zeno?

Zeno: ahhh que sono, vou me deitar.

Kija: não? – segura a gola do dragão dourado, que tentava fugir da resposta.

Zeno: essa é uma história polêmica heheh

Kija: você que conhece os tigres e já viveu em tempos imemoriais deve saber! Como era a relação entre eles? Será que já teve relação entre eles? Ou são grupos totalmente distintos que nunca se encontraram? Será que cada um tem um reino, e resolveram, numa sábia decisão política, se separar para encontrar a paz? Quais os verdadeiros poderes deles? Fico intrigado, nunca ouvi falar desses seres.

ShinAh: ela é imune ao meu poder.

Kija: Zeno, o que tem a dizer?

Zeno: você me deixou tonto com tantas perguntas.

Kija: queremos saber se os tigres são realmente amigos de dragões ou se são uma ameaça.

ShinAh então toca Kija e aponta para frente. Kija vê Maya e JaeHa conversando sozinhos, e rindo despretensiosamente, como se não houvesse mais ninguém lá. Kija enrubesce.

Kija: só eu não tinha reparado? ShinAh, você sabia?

ShinAh acena que sim

Kija: nossa, como sou tapado.

Yoon: não se preocupe, aposto que os dois também não notaram o que está acontecendo. Vai ser outro caso Hak..

Hak: o que tem eu ? – Hak aparecera repentinamente, e Yona logo atrás.

Yoon: nada não.

Yona: Maya! já se recuperou?

Maya: sim, estou ótima!

Yona: que bom, ficamos muito preocupados.

Maya: obrigada por cuidar de mim!

Yona: eu que agradeço você ter ido me resgatar!

Maya: me agradeça me dando duas adagas.

Yona: hehe não vejo como fazer isso.

Maya: eu as perdi por sua causa.

Yona: foi uma fatalidade..

Maya: me sinto tão indefesa sem elas..

Yona: você parece tudo menos indefesa..

Maya: pode ser uma lança, adoro lanças.

Yona: eu mal tenho flechas.

Maya: como você vai conseguir lutar assim?

Yona: não tenho dinheiro pra comprar.

Maya: vou te ensinar defesa pessoal sem armas então.

Yona: juraaaaaaa?

Maya: e você me ensina arco e flecha, sempre fui péssima mas acho que pode ser útil. E também alguns penteados chiques.

Yona: claro! Vamos fazer isso!

Maya: aula 1, venha comigo!

Yona: agora? Já é tarde, preciso dormir.

Maya: hmm...pro Hak você tinha tempo né? – cochicha

Yona: VAMOS! – e sai andando pisando firme.

Maya: oba! Vamos tentar encontrar um urso pra sua primeira aula de defesa pessoal – e alcança Yona, andando a seu lado.

Yona: o que? Não exagere!

Maya: hahahahha

E somem de vista.

JaeHa: impressão minha ou fomos totalmente ignorados?

Hak: sim, inclusive pelos outros.

Todos já tinham ido pra cabana dormir, eles nem tinham notado.

JaeHa: já que é assim, vamos beber.

Hak: ok.


End file.
